Crazy Love
by Shortyballer23
Summary: This story is about how the love triangle between Tohru Kyo and Yuki finally gets going for real. Tohru is naive and will she ever figure it out? Chapter 6, the final chapter is up, who will Tohru choose in the end?
1. Crazy Love Chapter 1

Crazy Love

"Love transcends time, it doesn't matter who, where or when. If it's true, it will be as it was then"

Chapter 1: The Love Triangle of a Rice ball, a Cat and a Rat

"Tohru, have you ever thought of going out with Kyo-kun or Yuki-kun…ever?" Uo asked Tohru inquisitively.Tohru sat for a second, slowly pondering the thought and finally, finally came to her conclusion.

"No…we're all just good happy friends!"

Both Hana and Uo tipped off of their chairs to the floor. Tohru looked at them with a sad look and said, "I'm so sorry! Is what I said bad? I didn't mean to have you guys get hurt."

"It's not that Tohru, but you have to make your mind up soon, or else all hell's gonna break loose." Uo bluntly told her hoping to get some insight.

Tohru finally realized what Uo was telling her…she was saying that both Kyo and Yuki are in love with her…

"What! No, no no! You've got it all wrong Uo-chan, neither of them like me in that way, we're just friends, really." Tohru was frantically trying to stop the nonsense, when none other than the cat himself showed up.

"I heard you guys talking, and I heard my name so I want to know right now what the hell you guys were talking about!" Kyo roared trying to make his presence known.

"Geez, good morning to you too, the least you could do is say good morning before you start terrorizing everybody," Uo-chan said, "And anyways we weren't saying anything bad, we were just talking about how Tohru needs to pick either you or Yuki to go out with before you guys kill each other."

Kyo's mouth dropped so fast, he wasn't even sure if heard them correctly. Maybe his hearing has gone bad, because he sure thought he heard someone pretty much say he was in love with Tohru.

Kyo thinking in his head:

_ I am so going to kill that damn Yankee! I can't believe they think that! Well I mean I do like her, but I can't say anything or I'll never hear the end of it! And anyways that damn Yuki will be picked over me any day. Why would Tohru want to go out with a freak like me who can't even say what he wants to say…_(Kyo accidentally starts talking out loud now) "_Ugh! I can't take it anymore I should have just stayed in my corner and left everything alone! Now they're going to think something's up and I don't have anything to say! I-_

Kyo was then interrupted by a certain Yankee whose grin was so maniacal that it made Kyo want to literally keel over and die. "So…not only do you like Tohru, you also like to talk about her to yourself huh?"

Kyo quickly realized his whole conversation wasn't in his head but in fact, he started speaking aloud to himself. Once he realized this he couldn't take it. Now Tohru knew and there was no way for him to try and explain it, his chance of ever becoming good enough for Tohru was over. Now that she knew she would go right to Yuki. All awhile this was going on, Tohru finally spoke.

"See you guys, I told you we're just friends." Tohru said with a smile.

"That's it! I can't take her stupidity! I'm going home! I can't believe she didn't, I mean I'm glad she didn't…ah hell, how can you be so slow!" With this said, Kyo ran off and Tohru was left with an aching heart, she didn't think what she said would hurt his feelings. As she looked at Uo she was hitting her head on the desk and Hana couldn't help but burst into to laughter.

"Hey you guys, what's so funny?"

_As slow as Tohru is, it's part of the reason she has a love triangle, with a cat and a rat._

Well what did you guys think? It's my first fanfic so go easy on me and not make me sad okay? Anyways, if I get decent ratings I'll continue my next chapter as soon as I can, but that could be weeks from now with school and basketball…so hopefully see you next chapter!

(Oh yea, uhm I don't have any rights to the fruits basket storyline that's all Natsuki Takaya, all I own is my story minus the characters and such."


	2. Crazy Love Chapter 2

Crazy Love

"The heart tells no lies, but the mind plays tricks"

Chapter 2: The Cat's out of the Bag

Uo and Hana knew right away that Tohru would go after Kyo. In a way that made them happy, because deep down they both knew Tohru was falling for Kyo, not Yuki. "Hopefully she'll realize it soon, or she may lose him," they thought.

Tohru was already outside trying to decide where Kyo would go, and remembered he said he was going to go home, so she set out in that direction. On the way, Tohru thought to herself as to why Kyo was so mad, and maybe it had to do with what he wanted to say, not what he said. Tohru was passing through the park when she heard an awful rustling in the tree. A little nervous, Tohru sped up until she heard footsteps behind her, which scared her even more. Finally Tohru couldn't take it any longer and spun around to strike whoever was following her.

"Take that you old pervert!" Tohru swung her schoolbag right at the head of the non-mysterious figure, and after he screamed, "What the hell was that for!" She realized she had made a big mistake.

"Omigosh Kyo! I'm so sorry! I thought you were a stalker!" Tohru blushed at how stupid the situation must have looked to Kyo.

"A stalker...in broad daylight? Well you're the only person I know who would think that, but anyways were you looking for me?" Kyo's tough guy act was easy for Tohru to see through; she knew something was bothering him.

"Uhm…yeah, if you want me to leave, I will, it just looked like you were hurting, so I thought that maybe you'd want to talk about it. If it has anything to do with Uo-chan and Hana-chan teasing you about liking me, don't let it get to you, because they don't mean it, honest." Tohru was trying her best to make Kyo feel better, but her plan seemed to be failing miserably.

Kyo was mouthing words, but not actually speaking them. He was so frustrated that when he finally did speak, his voice was full of angst.

"But Tohru…you don't understand, they aren't teasing…it's the truth. Both Uo and Hana spoke the truth when they said I liked you…" After saying this, Kyo couldn't even look Tohru in the eye; he knew how much it must have disappointed her that it was him, not Yuki confessing his love to her. But then after awhile, Kyo was worried since she hadn't said anything at all. When he turned around, she wasn't there. "Well it looks like I scared her away." Kyo hung his head down, and when he opened his eyes he saw Tohru on the ground…she had fainted.

"Oh great! I confess my love and she dies! How can it get any worse?" Once he was done speaking, Tohru had opened her eyes and saw Kyo standing over her.

"Kyo, I think I might be getting sick, I just had a dream that you confessed your love to me, and-

"Are you kidding me! Dammit it all to hell, I give up! Somebody just kill me now, might as well, because talking to the person sure doesn't solve my problems especially when she's as slow as a turtle!" Kyo was running out of breath with all his yelling, "I'm going home! And don't follow me!"

Tohru slumped back down, knowing she had made him angry again, so this time she didn't follow him, she just sat there staring up at the clouds…

_Well, when it comes to telling Tohru he loves her, maybe he should write it out in big letters, then again that probably wouldn't work either._

Well I wrote the second chapter! Yay! I hope everyone is enjoying it so far! If you have suggestions please go ahead and speak them, I am an aspiring write after all. But please don't be mean I can't take it when people put me down, it really hurts my confidence…anyways I got really good ratings for my first chapter so that really makes me so happy and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't worry I will get started on the third chapter as soon as I can! And guess what? There's going to be some crazy stuff caused by the one and only rabbit...Momiji! So keep reading! (And once again I own nothing but my storyline) :)


	3. Crazy Love Chapter 3

Crazy Love

"Love can be lost, but if it is, was it really love in the first place?"

Chapter 3: Everything is Fair in Love and War

During this whole time Yuki was the only one who didn't catch the whole fiasco, and was lost when Uo and Hana started explaining it to him.

"Long story short, Kyo did his best to try and tell Tohru that he liked her and well, Tohru didn't get that vibe and kinda pissed him off." Uo-chan always seemed to know exactly what was going on, even if she wasn't there.

Yuki took a deep breath, trying to restrain his frustration at Kyo, who seemed to be the source of all his problems. "That stupid cat! What in the world did he think he was doing when he tried to explain something as complicated as love to Tohru? I mean, she wouldn't understand that, she'd just say something like, 'Really? Lets be friends!' Tohru is too sweet and too naïve to see that." Again, Yuki sighed and started to walk away.

"Hey, where you going?" Uo-chan asked.

"Where do you think? I'm going to find that stupid cat and tell him some things…of course without violence." With that, Yuki stormed off.

"Looks like Kyo's going to get his ass beat." Uo said as she grabbed her bag.

"Yup, I can feel Yuki's electric waves and they are definitely strong and full of rage." Hana said as she followed after Uo.

As Yuki stormed off towards Shigure's place, somebody else was already there, ready to give Kyo a big surprise.

"SHIGURE! Where's Kyo? I heard he ran off after confessing his love to Tohru!" The small, but pretty-boy rabbit Momiji said as he ran through the house on the lookout for Kyo.

Shigure perked his ears up when he heard what Momiji had said. "Wait, did you just say that Kyo, our Kyo, actually said something sweet to Tohru? Or did he say it dirty…hmm-

WHACK! Kyo sent a kick flying at Shigure's head. "What the hell? You are one sick pervert! And anyways it's not like she actually got what I was trying to say, because she's too damn dense!" Kyo speaking under his breath, "_Besides, it's not like it would do any good if she understood what I had said, Tohru would never feel the same…"_

That's when the furious Yuki came busting in through the door. "Yuki, how many times have I told you not to tear up my house when you're in a fight with Kyo, I mean,-

SMACK! Kyo was sent flying through the wall, destroying more of Shigure's house. "You stupid cat, I can't believe you would hurt Tohru's feelings like that! I mean haven't you realized how naïve she is and how much she cares about you? She's probably now sitting some where crying, because she thinks it was her fault, when once again it was your FAULT!" Yuki was breathing hard from all the yelling, he was shocked at how violent he had become.

Kyo got up, wiping the blood away from his face where he was hit and glared at Yuki before he ran off again.

"Yuki! Why did you have to cause Kyo to run off again? I mean for once I feel sorry for him, because he got the stuffing beat out of him, during a time when he was down especially after he was finally honest with Tohru and himself. It looks like someone's feeling a like he should be honest with a certain person as well…anyways maybe you should go after Tohru and I'll go find Kyo." Momiji gave Yuki a stern look and then Yuki nodded. He went after Tohru while Momiji went in the opposite direction after Kyo.

Back at the house, Shigure sighed at how things were looking. "This is going to turn into another disaster, I just know it…wait, it already has." He said to himself.

Momiji quickly caught up with Kyo and told him to stop, yet Kyo just told him off and kept walking. Momiji knew that Yuki just made him feel ten times worse and that almost nothing would calm him down, unless…

"Kyo, you really like Tohru, right? Well, what if I could help you get her to understand? I mean you don't want her to end up with Yuki right?" Momiji thought he was getting somewhere, but quickly realized he had made things worse.

Kyo spun around to face Momiji with tears of anger spilling down his face. That's when he let it all out, for the first time, Kyo actually broke down. "You just don't get it do you? It's not that I don't want her to end up with Yuki; it's that I know she will. I mean, you'd have to be mentally retarded to choose someone like me over Yuki. At school, all the girls fawn over Yuki, not me, and he's always so kind to her. All I ever do is yell at her, and make her feel bad, even when I try to tell her that I really like her a lot. I just thought that maybe if I told her she would change her mind…

At that moment, Kyo heard something drop, and when he saw a school bag lying on the ground, he looked up and saw Tohru standing there, with a scared look on her face, and Yuki…holding her hand.

"See, what did I tell you Momiji, Tohru would never look at me like that if she didn't absolutely hate me. Once again I made things worse, maybe this time it would be best if I disappeared for good." One last tear fell from Kyo's face and landed right in front of Tohru's feet. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but no words came out, and then she slid down to her knees, and broke down. This time she didn't even try to go after Kyo.

_Kyo went_ _off with no idea as to what he was going to do, all he knew was that he couldn't be here any longer, since it he would just cause Tohru more pain. Tohru is in a deep state of sorrow, and Yuki nor Momiji can get her out of it. Will either of them ever be the same?_

Well? How was it? A little more dramatic huh? I thought it would be a twist for those who think this was just a straight up romantic comedy. I'm not sure where I'm going to take the story from here, but once I figure it out and I have time I will write chapter 4. I know there are many who want her to end up with Kyo and there are many who want her to end up with Yuki…so we will see, but please don't write something mean if she ends up with the one you didn't want her to end up with. I can't make everybody happy, but I guarantee whoever she ends up with will be the right one for my story at least. Anyways please give any advice and write nice reviews so I don't go to my room crying, just kidding. Well that's chapter 3, stay tuned for chapter 4!

(Once again, I don't own anything, but my storyline.)


	4. Crazy Love Chapter 4

Crazy Love

"The word love is as solid as concrete, but love itself isn't solid at all"

Chapter 4: First the Cat, and Now the Rat?

Yuki's heart became heavy, as he looked at Tohru all he could think about was how what he wanted to say would just make her hurt even more. Even more so, he just wanted to hold her tight and let her know everything would be okay, but when his hand would reach out for her, Yuki would stop it. "It's not like I'd ever be able to really hold her…" Yuki said to himself. Still, Yuki could not control his instinct and he grabbed Tohru and put his arms around her, holding her tight, as if she'd disappear if he let go. Tohru gasped and Yuki kept his eyes close and held tighter because he knew what was going to happen next…but nothing happened…nothing at all. That's when Yuki opened his eyes and looked at Tohru who was blushing. "Tohru, I want to tell-

And in honor of Kyo and Tohru's awkward moment, she fainted. "No! First she faints on Kyo and now on me! Great now she'll think everything that's happened was a dream, when in fact it wasn't! I really did hug her and I really didn't change into a rat! I just don't understand it." Yuki sighed, and Tohru finally came around.

"Wow Yuki, I just had a dream that you hugged me, and you didn't change into a rat, and you were about to confess your love to me. What a crazy dream, huh?" Tohru gazed up, "Yuki?" Yuki stood against a tree hitting his head into it, while mumbling things. Now Yuki finally understood how Kyo felt when he had told Tohru. It was the most frustrating thing, why was it so difficult he wondered. Finally Yuki decided it was best to let Tohru know that it wasn't a dream and that he really loved her and then, well, figure out why he didn't transform. Slowly Yuki walked towards Tohru, he took a deep breath, blushed and finally spoke.

"Tohru, I…Tohru, it wasn't a dream, I really hugged you, and I really didn't turn into a rat. And I really did try to tell you I loved you…" Yuki couldn't even look at Tohru, he knew it was a mistake, he just didn't know how big of one.

There was a long time of silence, Yuki for the first time was afraid of what Tohru was going to say, because he knew she would never choose him. Why would Tohru want some guy who hides his true feelings just to get people to like him? Yuki knew the answer; he just didn't want to hear the words come out of her mouth.

After a time, Yuki heard some rustling, and saw Tohru tightening her grip on one of the ribbons that had fallen out of her hair…she was crying.

"Yuki, I like you, but I don't think I love you, or anyone like that right now. Uhm, I'm going to go for a walk on my own now, so I'll see back at home later." With that, Tohru got up and quickly walked away, this time leaving Yuki alone, the way Kyo left Tohru alone. With a sigh Yuki got up and headed home, there were many questions left unanswered for him, mostly the fact that he didn't transform, which has never happened to a member of the Zodiac.

Yuki gazed up at the sky, he could sense that it was going to rain, and as he did, it started to rain. On the way home he got a surprise from a person who understood him more than anyone…even Tohru. Hatsuharu appeared.

"Hey, what's got you as gloomy as the weather?" Hatsuharu asked, not expecting the answer he received.

"Well, let's just say I don't think Tohru will ever talk to me again, and besides that, I held her and I didn't transform. So, all in all I'm confused as hell." Yuki, down way deep, may not even be able to be helped by Haru.

"Well, the whole not transforming thing I can believe, because there's a legend of the Zodiac that says that if you hold or are held by the one you are supposed to be with by fate, then it will negate the transformation. The only thing that I can't believe is that you actually told Tohru you loved her. Now that's surprising." Haru was trying his best, but it seemed to only cause Yuki more grief.

"So you're saying that I didn't transform, because by fate, me and Tohru are supposed to be together? Does that mean I won't transform again if I hug her?" Yuki didn't understand clearly.

"Well, yes and no, if she loves you back and you end up with her it will negate the transformation for her, but not other girls. But, there is a downside to this…"

"How could there be a downside? I mean I either keep transforming or I don't transform at all. This is great!" Yet, Yuki's smile quickly turned into a frown.

"No, there is another part, if she doesn't love you back, the negation will be reversed, instead of never transforming, you'll stay transformed as a rat…forever. It's still only a legend though." Haru knew Yuki was going to blow his lid. "1…2…3-

"Are you serious? This day just cannot get any worse, so what you're telling me is I'll be a rat forever right? Because there is no way that Tohru is going to ever feel about me the way she feels about Kyo. Might as well go buy myself a nice cage since I'll be spending the rest of my life as one, argh! I can't take it anymore!" Then without saying bye to Haru, Yuki stormed off in the same fashion as Kyo did.

_Maybe Kyo and Yuki aren't as different as they say they are?_

So what did you guys think? This was chapter 4 and I tried to bring a little bit of comedic relief into this one unlike the last one, but don't worry the next one will have more comedy than drama for sure. It's just I couldn't go from super dramatic to super comedic, I gotta slowly bring the comedy back it, but I promise it will be good. A small spoiler, with the help of Uo and Hana Tohru might finally realize she's in love with someone…who will it be? And will Yuki stay transformed forever or will he end up with Tohru? Will Kyo come back or be gone for good? Well keep reading and you will find out! (Once again, I own nothing but my story, Crazy Love)


	5. Crazy Love Chapter 5

Crazy Love

"Love can disappear as fast as it comes; just like the melting of snow"

Chapter 5: Bachelor Number 1 or Bachelor Number 2

Tohru was still crying, she didn't know where to go. She knew for a fact she didn't want to go home right now, it would just be too much to deal with. This thought angered Tohru because she always ran away from her problems. But this time would be different, there were two people who would make Tohru face her problems whether she wanted to or not.

Some how Tohru ended up at Uo's apartment, and Hana just so happened to be there; what a coincidence. Uo looked at Tohru sternly, and finally spoke.

"Wow Tohru, this is the first time I think I've ever been disappointed in you." Uo expected this to make Tohru cry, and it did.

"I'm…sorry Uo, I r-really am, m-maybe it would be best if I left the Sohma's and went to live with my grandpa." Tohru couldn't bear to look at Uo, because Uo never told her that she was disappointed in her before.

"Tohru, look at me, I know you think running away would make things better, but it won't…for anyone. You have to face Kyo and Yuki sometime, and let them know how you feel about each of them. How do you feel about Kyo?" Uo-chan asked Tohru hoping she would say something.

"Yes…maybe…I don't know. I just don't know what it's like to be in love, so I don't know if what I'm feeling is love, or just a feeling." Tohru sighed; she had never felt this depressed before, not even when she found out her mother was dead.

This time Hana spoke, "When we were at school and Kyo ran off, your aura, it was indecisive, but was clearly yearning for Kyo's love. That's why it is difficult for me to interpret your aura. Usually red means anger, but in your case it means love. I'm not saying you are in love with Kyo, I'm just saying at least you aura is." That was all Hana said; that was all she need to say for Tohru to realize what she needed to do.

"You're right! But to face these problems I first need to talk to Shigure! I know he can help me!" Tohru brightened back up to her usual optimistic self.

"Uhm, Tohru I don't think that's what Hana was trying to tell you. And anyways isn't he that pervert who writes those dirty comics?" Uo was trying to get through to Tohru, but it was no use; once Tohru has her mind made up about something, you just have to let her go.

Tohru was off back to her home; where she belonged. Once she got there though, it was empty; Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, not even Momiji was there. "Great, now there's no way I can talk to Shigure about Kyo and especially about Yuki with what happened to him.'' Tohru slowly turned to head upstairs to her room; after all, it was getting late. That's when a tall, mysterious, dark figure appeared.

"Boo."

"Aahhh! Burglar! Stalker! Help!" Tohru was fussing, trying to get away when she realized it wasn't a burglar, stalker, or anyone generally bad.

"Tohru don't hurt me! It's Shigure, me, the handsome house owner?" Shigure came out of the darkness and Tohru could finally see it was really him.

"Oh thank goodness it's you. I was almost sure it was a stranger." Tohru took a deep breath trying to calm down after being so shook up.

"A lot has happened today huh? Is there anything you want to talk to me about?" Shigure quickly changed gears from goofing off to being serious.

"Well, actually there is, it mostly deals with Yuki…"

"Hmm…I see, you want to ask a more experienced Zodiac member if there's a way to you know…do it…without him changing into rat. Correct?" Honestly, it baffled even Tohru at how he could be so perverted at a time like this.

Yet, neither Shigure nor Tohru realized someone was in the hallway over hearing all of this.

"Shigure! That's not what I wanna know! I wanna know why Yuki didn't transform when he hugged me today!" Tohru was so frantic to finally get this out, that she didn't realize that Kyo was in the hall and overheard her say everything.

Kyo stepped in, head down, and walked towards the fridge.

"Kyo! So you're one of Ms. Honda's bachelors huh? Well, why don't you step right up to talk to the young-

"Get off of me Shigure. Now. And don't worry; Yuki's fine Tohru. You know why? Because he's in love with you and you're in love with him and that means you negate his transformation. Oh and just so you know, if you change your mind about being in love with him it will reverse the negation. Instead he will stay a rat forever. I just thought I'd let you know that before I leave for good, I'll be gone by morning." Kyo took his drink and headed up to his room.

When Tohru heard what Kyo said, it wasn't Yuki that caused her pain, it was how broken she left Kyo. Tohru grabbed at her heart, the pain at seeing Kyo say he's never coming back hurt Tohru the most, not even the whole transformation jumble went through her mind during this time.

"Kyo…you can't leave me, not now…not ever." Tohru whispered softly aloud, loud enough for just Shigure to hear.

"So, it looks like you've finally figured it out." Shigure smirked.

"Wha…?"

_Tohru just realized something within her heart that was always there, she just never knew what it meant until now._

Well, do you think chapter 5 was good? I hope you did. I mean I've really enjoyed writing this; it's been an emotional rollercoaster of a story hasn't it? I know this chapter was pretty serious, but I think I added enough humor to it to even the story out a bit. I kind of left it on a tiny cliff hanger, but the next chapter is going to be pretty funny…hint-hint during the time Tohru goes to talk to Kyo, a rampaging female boar comes out of nowhere…what's that all about? Anyways hopefully see you in the next chapter! And I know it only took a couple of days to get this chapter up, but that's because it's the weekend and I'm not very busy; except for a basketball game I have. Well don't expect the next one up for at least another week. And I beg of you, please write reviews for me! I can only get better with nice criticism and the occasional, "Your story is great!" kind of comments. (Again, I don't anything but my story.)


	6. Crazy Love Chapter 6

Crazy Love

"What are you willing to risk for love?"

Chapter 6: Don't Mess with My Man

After Shigure's few wise words, Tohru stopped thinking…well more so than usual anyways. Instead she just followed her heart. Tohru couldn't even imagine Kyo leaving or being gone forever; if he wasn't here there would be no reason for her to stay…not even Yuki. Tohru ran up the stairs towards Kyo's room, but as she reached it Tohru slipped on his carpet and went toppling to the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow, ow ow…ow……." Tohru rubbed her head with her hand when she realized she had cut herself when she had fallen. She watched the blood drip down her face as well as the tears. The cold tears falling down weren't from the pain of the fall, but from the pain in her heart.

Kyo heard the thud, but just rolled over thinking it was nothing, until he heard sobs on the other side of his door. Kyo perked up and ran to the door swinging it open to see Tohru on her knees crying.

"Tohru! Are you okay! You're bleeding! Let me grab a Band-Aid or some-!

As Kyo turned Tohru got up and put her arms around his waist. Kyo could feel her cry into his shirt as she held him.

"Noo…Kyo please don't leave, please I'll do anything to make you stay. I want you Kyo…I need you…" Tohru buried her head into his back even more and strengthened her grip on Kyo's waist. "I won't let you go."

Kyo was speechless, for the first time he had no idea what to say, all he could do was blush and say, "I don't want to, but what about Yuki, I mean I thought you loved him…and and I didn't transform either?." Kyo's mouth was slightly open, because if he doesn't transform then that means Tohru really picked him, him over Yuki.

"Yes Kyo I do love Yuki, but not the same way as I…as I love you." Tohru opened her eyes hoping Kyo would turn around and tell her the same thing again, since last time she was too scared to say it.

Kyo's eyes grew big from amazement, but then he smiled with tears of happiness welling up in his eyes. That's when he took his own hands and placed them on Tohru's as he broke her grip apart so that he could face her. Tohru looked up and as she did, Kyo took his hands and placed them on her face to wipe away the tears. Tohru smiled at Kyo and Kyo bent down and kissed Tohru softly on the lips. As he did, Tohru closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck.

The perfect moment that each of them didn't realize how real it was until…

"KYO! YOU BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELF RIGHT NOW!" Kyo opened his eyes and turned around to see a very angry Kagura flying directly at him with a baseball bat…a baseball bat!

"Kagura! Ahhhh! What the hell are you doing with a baseball bat?" Kyo picked Tohru up bridal style and bolted to his room. With his foot, he kicked the door shut and locked it.

As soon as he did though, Kagura began pounding on the door screaming, "TOHRU! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING WITH MY MAN! I WANT SOME ANSWERS FROM THE TWO OF YOU RIGHT NOW!" You would have thought Kagura would have been exhausted by now, but sadly she wasn't.

For a few seconds nobody spoke, but Kagura broke the silence by busting through the door, her eyes had fire burning in them; neither Kyo nor Tohru had ever seen Kagura this angry before. Tohru hid behind Kyo until he finally spoke up.

"Look Kagura I love you, but it's not the same love I feel for Tohru, it's hard to explain but when I think about not being able to be with her I get this sharp pain in my chest and I feel like my world is crumbling right in front of my very eyes. Ok Kagura? Please don't be mad at Tohru, because I feel the same, I want her more then anything, and if I can't have her then there is nothing left here for me. So, I'm sorry Kagura, but I think you'd be better off finding someone else who will be able to return your love." Kyo couldn't even look at her, afraid that what he had said broke her heart, but surprisingly it was just the opposite.

Kagura ran to Kyo and squeezed him into a huge bear hug and said, "Kyo I am so happy you were finally able to realize your true feelings and be able to speak them in a non-violent manner. That's all I ever wanted was for you to be happy and if Tohru can make you happy then I've succeeded in making you happy." Kagura released Kyo to see his face look at her's in awe.

"So you mean you never loved me?"

"Of course I did silly and I still do, but more than anything I just want you to be happy Kyo okay?" Kagura heard something drop near the door and when she turned, so did Kyo and Tohru.

Momiji, Yuki and Shigure were all standing in the doorway with their jaws dropped clear to the floor.

"Geez Kyo, next time you plan on having a threesome in your room would you let me know so that I could videotape it?" Shigure had a look of disappointment on his face.

"Shi…g…ur…e! Would you shut up you damn perv! Before I shut that damn mouth of yours for good!" Kyo got up as he screamed at Shigure.

But then all of the yelling was silenced by one little rabbit. "Uhm…what's a threesome?"

**The End**

Well guys that's the end of Crazy Love! I thought about making it longer, but I thought this chapter actually made the best ending. Anyways why prolong it if it will make the story worse? I hope you guys liked it, I know it took me FOREVER to finish this chapter its just I have been super busy lately, but I have started another story of if anybody would like to read it, it's called **California Basketball**. Yes it will have romance, but also a lot about growing up and believing in your dreams as well. So I hope everybody enjoyed this story, it was somewhat short, but I think it ended well. Please tell me what you think of it, cuz the audience matters a lot in how I change my style to make my stories better. I know many of you wanted it to be Yuki, but I just thought Kyo was a better fit, cuz in some ways Yuki is too perfect. Well please remember nice criticism don't be mean it will hurt my feelings… : ( Once again review and well I might write a Hana Kimi one or a Hot Gimmick one next (Akane and Shigure since nobody writes about this couple). K then…hope to see my audience soon!

once again I do not own the Fruits Basket series…(wish I did though) it belongs to its rightful owner, Natsuki Takaya.


End file.
